queerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marius Götze-Clarén
Marius Götze-Clarén wurde am 21. Dezember 1978 in Berlin geboren, wird auch Marius Clarén genannt. Er ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, Synchronautor und Synchronregisseur. Er ist die deutsche Standardsynchronstimme von Tobey Maguire, Chris Klein und Jake Gyllenhaal. Leben Seinen ersten größeren Auftritt hatte er in Terminator 2, wo er John Connor, gespielt von Edward Furlong, synchronisierte. Sein Bruder, Timo Götze-Clarén, hat sich als Kind ebenfalls als Synchronsprecher betätigt, später aber eine andere Laufbahn gewählt. Texte (als Synchronautor) *Born to be Wild – Saumäßig unterwegs (auch Synchronregie) *Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück *Kim Possible *Yu-Gi-Oh! *40 Tage und 40 Nächte *Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen? *Red Planet *Ich, beide & sie *Crime is King *American Pie – Jetzt wird geheiratet *Den Einen oder Keinen *Jackass: The Movie *Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle Sprechrollen Filme Tobey Maguire *1998: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, Rolle: Anhalter *1998: Pleasantville – Zu schön, um wahr zu sein, Rolle: David *2000: Die WonderBoys, Rolle: James Leer *2002: Spider-Man, Rolle: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2003: Seabiscuit – Mit dem Willen zum Erfolg, Rolle: Red Pollard *2004: Spider-Man 2, Rolle: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2007: Spider-Man 3, Rolle: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2010: Brothers, Rolle: Sam Cahill Jake Gyllenhaal *2004: The Day After Tomorrow, Rolle: Sam Hall *2005: Der Beweis – Liebe zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn, Rolle: Hal *2005: Brokeback Mountain, Rolle: Jack Twist *2007: Zodiac – Die Spur des Killers, Rolle: Robert Greysmith *2008: Machtlos, Rolle: Douglas Freeman *2010: Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit, Rolle: Prinz Dastan *2010: Love and other Drugs – Nebenwirkung inklusive, Rolle: Jamie Randall *2011: Source Code, Rolle: Colter Stevens Chris Klein *1999: American Pie – Wie ein heißer Apfelkuchen, Rolle: Oz *1999: Election, Rolle: Paul Metzler *2001: Ohne Worte, Rolle: Gilbert Noble *2001: American Pie 2, Rolle: Oz *2006: American Dreamz – Alles nur Show, Rolle: William Williams Sonstige *1998: Für Justin Nimmo in Power Rangers in Space *2000: Für Elijah Wood in Chain of Fools – Verbrecher und andere Chaoten *2000: Für Joshua Jackson in The Skulls – Alle Macht der Welt *2000: Für Shawn Wayans Scary Movie *2001: Für Shawn Wayans Scary Movie 2 *2003: Für Shane West in Nur mit Dir – A Walk to Remember *2006: Für James D´Arcy in Der Fluch der Betsy Bell *2007: Für Billie Joe Armstrong in Die Simpsons – Der Film *2008: Für Drake Bell in Superhero Movie Serien *1989-1996: Dragonball Z, Rolle : Son-Goten(Teenager) *1998/1999: Für Eric Szmanda in Das Netz – Todesfalle Internet, Rolle: Jacob Resh/Sorcerer *1999–2003: Digimon, Rolle: Joe Kido *1999: Für Adam Zolotin in Der Sturm des Jahrhunderts, Rolle: Davey Hopewell *1999–2002: Für Adam LaVorgna in Eine himmlische Familie, Rolle: Robbie Palmer *1999–2003: Für Caleb Ross in The Tribe – Eine Welt ohne Erwachsene, Rolle: Lex *2000: X-DuckX – Extrem abgefahren, Rolle: Geextah *2000/2001: Für Charlie Weber in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen, Rolle: Ben *2000–2005: Für Hal Sparks in Queer as Folk, Rolle: Michael Novotny *seit 2000: Für Eric Szmanda in CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur, Rolle: Greg Sanders *2001: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Rolle: Rex Raptor *2001: Für Eric Johnson in Smallville, Rolle: Whitney *2001–2005: Für Freddy Rodríguez in Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer, Rolle: Frederico Diaz *2003: Wolf’s Rain , Rolle: "Kiba" *2004: W.I.T.C.H., Rolle: Prinz Phobos *2004–2006: Die Liga der Gerechten, Rolle: Wally West/The Flash *2004–2005: Full Metal Panic!, Rolle: Sōsuke Sagara *seit 2003: Kim Possible, Rolle: Ron Stoppable *seit 2005: Xiaolin Showdown, Rolle: Jack Spicer *seit 2005: Für Sean Murray in Navy CIS, Rolle Special Agent Timothy „Tim“ McGee *seit 2005: Für Shane West in Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme, Rolle: Dr. Ray Barnett *seit 2006: Kappa Mikey, Rolle: Michael "Mikey" Alexander Simon *2007: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Rolle: Jesse Anderson *2008: Bibi und Tina, Rolle: Holger Martin *2008: Spectacular Spider-Man, Rolle: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2010: Sherlock, Rolle: Jim Moriarty *seit 2011: Für Eric Johnson in Rookie Blue, Rolle: Luke Callaghan PC-Spiele *2004: Spiderman 2 - The Game, Rolle: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2007: Spiderman 3 - The Game, Rolle: Peter Parker/Spider-Man *2009: Simon the Sorcerer: Wer will schon Kontakt? Rolle: Captain Narrow *2012: Diablo 3, Rolle: Zauberer (männlich) Kategorie:Synchronsprecher